<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by Schattenfeuer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743289">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer'>Schattenfeuer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, genderneutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, no words are needed to convey the depths of your emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence had become a large part of your life, ever since the moon’s redness had paled more and more until nothing but washed out, pearly blankness remained. No, that was a lie, it had been there before, had been introduced into your life the moment he came bashing in with eyes glazed over by blood soaked ice and crimson kissed steel, sharped to utter perfection. Maybe it was just your imagination, but the silence had lost some of its suffocating weight when he had smiled for the first time, just a second of precious sunlight peeking through a thick blanket of stormy grey clouds, a flash of ever so fragile warmth before winter’s chill settled back into the depths of your bones. </p><p>Winter was a comparison that fitted all of them you realized after spending some time in the castle between the clouds. A blizzard, an iced over lake and finally the darkest, loneliest night, moonless and soundless, they all were winter and yet, no one was it more than he. He who held your heart and didn’t even knew what to do with it at first. Who didn’t even realized it at the beginning. </p><p>You had to bite your lip until it bled to keep from screaming whenever he squashed it in a moment of ignorant carelessness, of apathetic coldness. You stifled your low cries of joy whenever the ice in his eyes melted away, bit by bit, for someone who showed next to no emotion, he was awfully good at putting you through every single hell there was and then stitching you back together with little more than a glance, a smile or a kind word. </p><p>Dancing in the palm of his hand, you had the chance to slip away, at the night of the red moon, but his heavy gaze pinned you in place, could you or could you not? Abandon all you thought you knew and loved? Could you jump head first, without a second thought into the abyss that was he? </p><p>Whether you would survive or not never once passed your mind, the possibility of becoming yet another casualty, another drop of blood on his already stained hands suddenly seemed like the sweetest, kindest of deaths. And you accepted the silence that came with his company, embraced it fully and became a part of it.</p><p>And now, when you looked back at the up and the down, the pain and the joy, you found the arms of the scale tipping in your favor, you found fondness in the scar on your finger, in the neatly trimmed tips of your hair and the way blood soaked ice had melted into something softer, less harsh. Just because he had found what he had been lacking for so long, did not automatically change the way he was, but he tried. So very hard and he was successfully, step by wobbly step. For you. </p><p>Because it had been you who took his bloodied hand in your own, unafraid of the stains that would rub off on your skin from his, that guided him through every hiccup and sudden twist onto the road to your shared happiness. He knew what you had given up and while there would always be times when the twinges of regret would pang through your chest, it was nothing compared to the clumsy warmth in which he swaddled you, a handmade blanket out of his love. </p><p>So when the silence between you two was oh so rudely interrupted by the gentle pitter patter of rain drops, he did not question your decision to take his hand, excited like a young kid, smiling widely and with sparkling eyes as you pulled him along, through the silver drenched hallways out into the garden, where you felt heaven’s blessing on your skin like thousand tiny kisses. Somewhere along the line you had kicked off your shoes and spread your arms out wide, head thrown back and eyes wide open, you became the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the closest one could ever get to divinity, he didn’t even mind the rain drenching his hair and clothes.</p><p>Because you were there, dancing in the rain, guiding him through it all, until you were toe to toe, your forehead resting against his and your breath the only thing warm between the two of you. Before he knew it, you were swaying, a gentle left to right and back, slow circled under the moon and the rain as the world around you faded away, was reduced to him and to you and nothing else. </p><p>His name was a soft hum under your breath as your hands cupped his face, brushing away slick hair and warming rain cooled skin, followed the curve of his cheekbone and the edge of his jaw, you were enchanted with the way the smile started to bloom on his lips, spread over his entire face, a dawning of spring after winter’s long reign. Just as your hands warmed his skin, his were eager to do just the same to yours, starting at your wrists he followed the line of your arms, to your shoulders and the arc of the wing of your shoulder blades, before settling on the swell of your hips, safe and steady as his eyes squinted in a rare show of unrestrained happiness, of joy unbridled.   </p><p>And once again, while lazily twirling under the moon’s watchful gaze, accompanied by a symphonie of falling raindrops, you found yourself utterly enthralled for him and the way he wore silence like a finely designed coat. </p><p>Neither he nor you needed words to share this warmth, this emotion that drew you towards each other, flame and moth and at the same time not, for neither of you were destined to burn in a one sided love in the sound of your shared silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>